Tiempo
by lasuper15
Summary: Porque a veces necesitamos hablar solo dos segundos con una persona en un ambiente tranquilo y convivir un poco con ella, para darnos cuenta de que puede ser algo, que se extenderá por toda una vida. Autora: Me puse poética pero no le queda muy bien a la historia, es mejor que nada, creo, solo léanlo si desean


Bueno, esta es la quinta historia que escribo, aunque la primera de esta pareja, sinceramente crecí con esta serie y si bien nunca le hice mucha fiesta a que Kim saliera con Ron, me siento casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa al escribir yo misma una historia KimxShego, es raro, puedo leer historias con esa temática, pero me da de todo un poco con respecto a escribir yo misma algo, siento que va a salir algún monstruo por mi espalda dispuesto a cortar mi cabeza por esto, pero en fin, aquí esta.

De preferencia deben de conocer o tener noción del capítulo en el que Shego se vuelve buena por el rayo de una antigua enemiga del equipo Go, pues partiré de ello para darle sentido a la historia y haré referencia a este mismo, incluso cambiare algunas escenas en beneficio de la pareja.

Esta es una historia, un One-shot, Yuri/Shoujo Ai(chica X chica)

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos son de mi pertenencia**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Tiempo**

Kim caminaba despreocupadamente con dirección a su casillero, pensando que sería otro día normal de los pocos que disfrutaba, pues Wade hacia pocas horas le había comentado de la tranquilidad en la red del crimen, Ron le dio alcance en el pasillo con Rufus en su hombro derecho, mientras él sostenía una caja de nachos con su contenido mermando entre los que se comía y los que daba su topo amigo

-Hola Kim-

-¿Nachos en la mañana?-

-y a todas horas de ser posible-

Se explico con expresión seria y asintiendo al unisón con Rufus, Kim solo sonrio

-Ya vamos a clases-

Con la señorita Carlson lesionada, Ron se hacia ovillo en su asiento rogando no tener al profesor Barkins de sustituto, sus ánimos decayeron y su expresión se frunció al ver al robusto profesor entrar y explicar la situación

-…y usted será el sustituto en esta clase también-

Dijo con molestia, el hombre sonrió y con un ademan de manos señalo la puerta

-no, será ella-

Al ver a la persona que entro, la expresión de Kim tuvo un radical cambio

-Shego…-

* * *

Sospechando de la aparición de Shego en la escuela, Kim y Ron decidieron mantenerla vigilada, siguiendo sus pasos tras salir de clases

-Te digo Kim, no es Shego, es la Señorita Go-

-Ron, claro que es ella, ¿es que no la viste?-

-No entiendes, si fuera ella, hubieran empezado a pelear solo con verse las caras y eso no paso-

Kim suspiro, Ron tenía un punto, antes de desistir en su misión auto impuesta de seguir a Shego, observaron como esta era llevada a la fuerza al interior de una zona de construcción, preocupados siguieron la acción, solo para ver con sorpresa como Shego trataba de racionalizar con sus hermanos que parecían más que dispuestos a herirle.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿tus hermanos se volvieron malos y tú buena?-

Pregunto Ron por quinta vez en la noche mientras compartían galletas y chocolate con Shego en una tienda

-Si-

-¿y das clases?-

-Estoy certificada-

-Eso es tan raro-

Dijo Kim sin poder evitarlo, se puso en guardia esperando una agresión, pero para su sorpresa su archienemiga solo río ante su comentario, seria difícil acostumbrarse.

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos días, tanto Kim como Ron se habían acostumbrado a la nueva Shego, incluso las clases parecían más amenas con aquella… ¿ex villana?, prestándose para darles clases, el problema radicaba en lo que la nueva Shego parecía generar en la relación que los adolescentes compartían, pues Kim parecía más feliz y ansiosa por compartir su tiempo con Shego, dejando de lado a Ron, incluso Rufus había preferido ir a ver una melosa película que acompañarlo a él, solo pudo suspirar.

* * *

Kim se atraganto con su cena, cuando Shego le comento sobre la invitación del profesor Barkins, pero sus sentimientos respecto a la información distaban considerablemente de la sorpresa, podía identificarlos más con molestia, casi con los… ¿celos?, este ultimo pensamiento solo acrecentó su atraganto

-Pero no se nada de ese tipo de cosas, trabajar con Drakken no dejaba mucho tiempo para socializar-

-me lo imagino…-

Susurro mordazmente

´´ _Socializabas conmigo, eso era más que suficiente´´_

Dejo caer su cuchara en el plato salpicando levemente, ¿de dónde había salido eso?, Shego siguió hablando sobre como debería actuar, Kim por su parte sintió su frustración aumentar, hasta que un comentario le hizo tener una idea

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan Ron y tú?, así me sentiré más tranquila-

-Claro, es una estupenda idea-

Afirmo, sonriendo con malicia, gesto que paso desapercibido por la nueva Shego.

* * *

Se aseguro de dejar claro al profesor Barkins en quien se debía centrar la atención de Shego, incluso había dejado de lado a Ron, para cerrarse a cal y canto con Shego en una burbuja y no podía sentirse más feliz de saberse correspondida por la mujer, cuando regresaban juntas a casa, escucho a Shego afirmando que se había divertido en la velada con ella, Kim, se mordió levemente el labio inferior para no soltar una exclamación por la agradable emoción que le recorrió de lleno ante las palabras de Shego.

Se había divertido con ella, no con el profesor, si no con ella.

* * *

Su sonrisa parecía pintada en su rostro con marcador permanente, mientras observaba casi con devoción la hilera de seis fotos que se había tomado con Shego en una caseta fotográfica, sentía una felicidad poco común y un cosquilleo agradable en la boca del estomago al fijarse en la sonrisa de la mujer en las fotos

-Kim, creo que debemos hablar-

Comento Ron, al entrar en el cuarto, Kim ante la intromisión del chico resguardo las fotos en una de sus gavetas, tal como si de un tesoro se tratasen

-claro Ron, ¿Qué pasa?-

Pero antes de pronunciar palabra, el kimmunicador llamo por atención con su típico sonido, Kim no dudo en contestar

-¿Qué hay?-

* * *

Cuando todo el asunto con la antigua enemiga del equipo Go se resolvió y Shego se alejo de la escena nuevamente con su titulo de archienemiga de Kim, esta última miro la escena, el aparato destruido, destruido después de que Ron jugara con el y lo activara en dirección a Shego, Ron se acerco preocupado

-Kim…-

La joven sentía todo un enredo de emociones en su pecho y apretaba con furia sus puños a sus costados, reconoció dos emociones alzándose sobre todas las demás involucradas, decepción y tristeza, se llevo su derecha a su frente y pregunto con una voz inusual mente apagada

-Ron… lo de hace un momento… ¿fue intencional?-

Las palabras de la joven lo dejaron desconcertado, exclamo indignado

-¿¡Pero qué dices?!, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-no lo sé… ¿celos?-

La mandíbula de Ron y también de Rufus, cayeron al mismo tiempo, había algo raro en el comportamiento de Kim, antes de poder decir nada más, Kim suspiro frustrada y dijo

-olvídalo, solo…vamos a casa-

* * *

Shego caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida de Drakken, con una expresión pensativa hasta que llego al amplio cuarto que usaba como habitación, se dejo caer en el amplio sillón que cubría un buen tramo del centro de la habitación, se metió la mano derecha al bolsillo y saco la hilera de seis fotos, no supo definir bien lo que sintió al verse en ellas, mucho menos pudo ponerle nombre al ver a Kim, su mano resplandeció en su usual brillo verde, reduciendo lentamente a cenizas la hilera, en el último momento, antes de quemar la ultima, apago el fulgor verde y soplo levemente para eliminar cualquier indicio de fuego en la restante foto, soltó un suspiro, frustrada.

* * *

Kim salía por quinta vez consecutiva del salón de castigos, al que había sido enviada por su distracción durante clases, cinco días de castigos, cinco días sin la Señorita Go rondando por la escuela y sorprendente mente, cinco días sin Drakken y Shego, Ron le miraba preocupado mientras caminaban a casa de la chica, si de por si, con la señorita Go en la escuela, Kim apenas prestaba atención, ahora estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ignoraba a todo aquel ser viviente que pasara cerca de ella a no ser que el nombre ´´´Shego´´ estuviera en boca de otros, intercambio una mirada con Rufus, podía no ser muy inteligente, pero casi podía jurar entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, para su propia sorpresa, no le molestaba, incluso estaba bien con ello, cuando llegaron a la casa de Kim, esta ultima le miro un momento y le dijo

-Tenemos que hablar-

El chico solo pudo sonreír, creía que debía estar asustado ante el hecho de oír esas palabras mientras tenían una relación, pero escucharlas, casi lo hizo saltar de alegría.

* * *

Kim no pudo creerse la reacción de Ron al explicarle las cosas, parecía verdaderamente feliz por ella

-es tu vida Kim, de verdad está bien-

-Ron…-

-¿me creerías si te dijera que creo que hacen buena pareja?-

Kim sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada, pero aquel cómodo instante fue roto por el Kimmunicador y seguidamente por la voz de Wade explicándole lo que Drakken y Shego buscaban en esta ocasión.

* * *

Kim estaba recostada en su cama, con memorias frescas de su reciente enfrentamiento con Shego, sintió un escalofrió, la intensidad de sus emociones durante la misma, había sido simplemente abrumadora, casi podía jurar que su adrenalina de costumbre se había convertido en puro placer, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de felicidad de Shego, le hacía sentirse más viva que intercambiar golpes con ella, llevo a su rostro una almohada y ahogo con ella un grito, escucho un golpeteo, miro en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, pero al volver a escuchar el golpeteo, se dio cuenta de que provenían de la ventana, se le corto la respiración al ver a Shego recostada de la ventana, Kim se levanto de golpe y abrió la ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-¿de qué se trata?-

Kim se sorprendió al ver a Shego desviando la mirada, con un gesto avergonzado, se mordió el labio inferior y se obligo a mantenerse en su lugar, Shego saco la foto que había sido incapaz de quemar, ganándose una mirada de incomprensión de parte de Kim

-lo he intentado, pero no he sido capaz de recordar un segundo en el que hubiera sido tan feliz, como ese tiempo que pase contigo-

Kim no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se acrecentara, tomo la mano de Shego y con amabilidad le permitió entrar en su habitación, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, los labios de la chica se pusieron sobre los de Shego en un inocente gesto, que dejo a la villana, completamente desorientada

-siento lo mismo y me gusta, soy capaz de decir que hasta lo amo, ¿Qué hay de ti?-

En la mente de Shego, se desato la revolución, cada enfrentamiento, cada burla y palabra que hubo intercambiado con Kim, cobro un sentido mucho más profundo

-no lo puedo creer…-

-creo que solo necesitábamos tiempo, hablar más de dos segundos en algo que no fuera una pelea, ¿no te da esa impresión?-

Shego sonrió notablemente, atrajo a Kim contra sí y la beso, esta vez un gesto algo más duradero, cuando acabo, Shego pregunto, incomoda

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-te prometo que pensare en ello después, por ahora, solo sigamos, un poco más-

Kim se soltó del agarre de Shego y cerro la ventana, bajo la mirada de la mujer, al tiempo que decía

-creo que alguien se debe de quedar esta noche…-

Shego trago saliva, intentando humedecer su seca garganta, fallando en el acto

-…y todas las noches que quieras-

 **XX XX XX**

* * *

Que decir, ¿porque Ron lo acepta tan fácilmente?

Como explique arriba nunca hice fiesta por que terminaran juntos, siempre me pareció que le quedaría más el rol amigo/ hermano que de pareja(puede que esto este influenciado por mi propia creencia de que un mejor amigo debe ser como tener un hermano que te escogió y tu a él).

Personalmente aun me siento rara al darme cuenta de que escribí sobre esta pareja y que me siento bastante satisfecha con el resultado(mira por sobre su hombro, suspira de alivio al ver que no hay nada amenazando su vida), con lo único que no me siento del todo bien es con el final, mi golpe de inspiración llego hasta ahí y si bien no es del todo malo, siento que podría haber algo, pero no se me ocurre que

¿porque usar la trama de un capitulo para dar inicio y final?

Justamente porque me siento rara escribiendo de ellas y porque el golpe de inspiración me llego volviendo a ver varios capítulos de Kim possible, ademas me gusta ser lo más fiel que se me haga posible al comportamiento normal de los personajes involucrados, así que salio lo que salio

P.D: aun temo por mi vida por el hecho de haber escrito esto y publicarlo


End file.
